


It’s Only Money

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Money, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky is all grown up and a professional basketball player, earning a ridiculous amount of money, but what is he supposed to do with it all?





	It’s Only Money

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Surprising Dee/Ryo with something expensive once he goes pro,’ at fic_promptly, and Challenge 67: Money at beattheblackdog.
> 
> **Setting:** A few years after Like Like Love

Signing with a professional basketball team was Bikky’s dream come true; finally he was playing in the big leagues, bringing all his talent to bear alongside players who were just as dedicated to the game as he was. That was awesome, and six months into his contract the excitement still hadn’t worn off. He loved playing professionally, but the rest of it was harder to adjust to.

He was famous now, so he supposed it was only natural for the press to be interested in him, but it still surprised him that they wanted to interview him ever chance they got. Then when he was out and about doing normal life stuff, people wanted to get his autograph, or have their photo taken with him. It was bizarre!

As if that wasn’t enough to contend with, there was all the money he was earning for doing something he used to do for free…

Sure, he’d known pro sportsmen and women got paid the big bucks, he just hadn’t realised exactly how big, and it had come as a bit of a shock. What was he supposed to do with so much money? Bills and other expenses only used up a relatively small percentage, leaving the bulk of his earnings just sitting there. Ryo had taught him money management though, that it was important to be careful and not squander what he had, and that he should save up for the things he wanted. That was all well and good, but he already felt like he had more money than he could ever spend in his whole lifetime, and more was still coming in!

He bought a house for himself and Carol, with a big fenced-in backyard for the dog and the cats. Nothing too fancy, not a mansion or anything, just a nice neighbourhood close to the beach, with good schools nearby. He and Carol both wanted kids at some point, so it was wise to think ahead.

They needed a car each too, so they were the next things on his shopping list; brand new, not second hand. There was a sporty convertible for Carol and a big SUV for himself. At six feet seven inches, he needed the legroom it provided, and it was a good vehicle for doing everyday stuff like the grocery shopping, as well as commuting to practice.

All that was barely a drop in the bucket though, so he started a college fund for his and Carol’s future kids, set aside a portion as savings in case of emergencies, and then thought about his family back in New York. What could he do for the people he loved?

Carol’s aunt was easy; he paid off her mortgage and bought her a nippy little city car. Ryo and Dee though… He thought of getting them new cars as well, but both were both much too attached to the big old classic models they already had. They wouldn’t want to replace them and they didn’t need two cars each; that would end up being an unnecessary expense. A house was a bit pointless too; it would just mean a longer commute to work, and anyway, they’d got their apartment just how they wanted it and were happy there.

Expensive watches would likely just get broken on the job, neither man was big on jewellery, and they had all the furniture they needed… 

Then it hit him, the perfect idea; he could make one of Ryo’s long-held dreams come true!

“So, what d’you think of her?” Bikky asked his father, pointing towards the forty-foot cabin cruiser moored beside the jetty. “I know you always used to say if you had the money you’d get yourself a boat and cruise up and down the coast.”

Ryo looked astounded and Dee’s jaw practically hit the worn wood of the jetty. 

“Bikky, I can’t accept this, it’s too much!” Ryo gasped. “I can’t even begin to imagine how much something like this would cost you!”

“Probably nothing compared with raising me, putting me through college and everything. Even with the scholarship I know you had to shell out for a lot of stuff. Besides, it’s too late to argue; she’s yours, registered in both your names.” Bikky smiled at the man he’d come to consider his father. “This is me paying you back. You took me in when you didn’t have to; gave me a real home. It’s because of you that I’m where I am today; without you, and Dee I suppose, I wouldn’t have made it. I can afford this easy, it’s only money and right now that’s something I’m not short of, so please, take it, enjoy it, and you can take me and Carol cruising when we visit. At least out on the ocean we’ll get a break from the press,” he joked, before turning serious again. “She’s all bought and paid for, insured and everything. If I can’t give you guys something nice after everything you’ve done for me, then what’s the point of earning so much?”

“Kid has a point,” Dee agreed, “and it would be way cool not having to use one of those cramped little rentals when we feel like goin’ out on the water.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Ryo hugged his son. “Thank you, Biks, this is amazingly generous of you, but I hope you’re not frittering your earnings away on fancy presents for everyone you know.

“I’m not, Dad, I promise. You taught me better than that, Carol and I just wanted to do something special for the most important people in our lives.”

“And we appreciate it, but as wonderful as this is, I hope you know I’ll always consider you to be the best gift I was ever given.”

Bikky blushed at that. “Aw, Dad!”

“I mean it Biks; I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Enough of the sentimentality,” Dee cut in. “We have a boat, so what’re we doin’ just standin’ around on the shore?”

“Waiting for Carol and her aunt to get here of course,” Bikky grinned. “You don’t think we’re letting you make the maiden voyage without us, do you?”

“Huh. I knew there had to be a catch,” Dee grumbled. “Guess we’ll have to wait until next time to give our new boat a proper christening.”

“Dee!” Ryo’s face turned scarlet, and he was still blushing an hour later as they cast off for a day out on the water.

The End


End file.
